


there and there and there.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: "So if you love me, love me everywhere." H.D.





	there and there and there.

**Author's Note:**

> how sweet sweet sweet they are. 
> 
> been churning out all these short fics. i hope at some point to get a long fic going but haven't found too many fic ideas out there that i like. thanks for reading. comments and kudos are appreciated!

It goes like this– _“I love you here."_   A kiss to the crown of Bill’s head. _“I love you here.”_   His lips to Bill’s cheek, a smile steady on Bill’s face as he’s welcomed back to bed. _“I love you here.”_   Bill's mouth then. The soft of his shoulder. _“And I love you here.”_   Careful fingers pushing back strands of golden blond, Roman’s kiss warm against the tattoo on the back of Bill’s neck. His collarbone then, his sweater crumples to the floor.

 _“I love you here.”_   A kiss touches his chest now, goosebumps following behind, Bill’s back meeting the mattress. _“Here and here.”_   A knowing smirk and Roman’s lips are on Bill’s stomach now, the soft of his hips, kissing him sacred. _“I really love you here,”_   Roman mumbles against Bill’s thigh, his mouth moving closer to that perfect place, Bill’s breath already caught in anticipation. His underwear slips off and he feels Roman’s hands between his legs, his touch bringing hearts in Bill’s eyes and a moan in his throat.

He trusts Roman. He loves Roman. He feels his lips there, the scratch of his beard against Bill’s thigh. _“And here,”_   Roman murmurs with reverence, fingers gently stroking themselves across feverish skin. _“Especially here.”_


End file.
